Ojos de Luna
by Rohana Nara
Summary: Sasuke conoce a una chica totalmente diferente, que le enseñara apreciar cada momento de la vida. Caminos separados se unen y ambas parte aprenderán cosas nuevas en su vida. SasuHina NejiiNO
1. Chapter 1

Hola nueva historia SasuHina, espero que les guste y para los que leen LP o Luna de Plata ya esta listo el capi solo me falta corregirlo.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto.

* * *

OJOS DE LUNA

CAPITULO 1

Ojos que no me ven

Canción Del Fanfic: Fly me to the moon de Frank Sinatra (Version del Ending de Evangelion del OST2 – 22- Fly me to the moon (Rei #6))

 _Llévame volando hasta la luna,_

 _déjame jugar con las estrellas._

 _Déjame ver como es la primavera_

 _en Júpiter y en Martes._

 _En otras palabras, toma mi mano,_

 _en otras palabras… Cariño, bésame._

 _Llenas mi corazón de canto,_

 _déjame cantar por los siglos de los siglos._

 _Tú eres todo lo que anhelo,_

 _Todo lo que venero y adoro._

 _En otras palabras, por favor se sinceró,_

 _en otras palabras… te amo._

Los rayos de sol se sentían bien en mi cara, calentaban un poco mi rostro y me hacían desear no tener más clases en el día de hoy, pero al ser el primer día de clases de mi quinto semestre de economía no podía contar con ese deseo. Camine alejándome un poco de mis compañeros ruidosos. Me encantaba el silencio, tenía pensado ir a mi banca (si la había autodenominado mía desde mi primer día hace cinco semestres atrás) pero al parecer alguien me había ganado la delantera. Una mujer de cabello largo estaba de espalda, me acerque de manera sigilosa para no sobresaltarla. La vi de perfil. Su piel era blanca, su cabello negro con tonos azulados, su rostro era como el de una muñeca, nariz pequeña perfilada, boca rosada de labios carnosos… mientras que sus ojos eran cubiertos por unos lentes, a mi parecer, demasiado negro. Si había sol pero no estaba tan fuerte. Me sentó a su lado, trate de que me mirara pero su cara estaba un poco levantada, como tratando de ver el cielo. Yo no era muy amante de entablar una conversación con personas extrañas y mucho menos si eran mujeres, ya que la mayoría eran unas locas lanzadas, pero algo dentro de mi quería escuchar la voz de esa mujer.

-Nunca había visto el cielo tan azul ¿tu si?-Le pregunte para tratar de romper el hielo, sentí como me sonrojaba, era una manera muy ridícula, viniendo de mí, para comenzar una conversación. Vi como ella sonreía y sus mejillas tomaban un tono rosado, no sé por qué, pero esa reacción en ella hizo que mi piel se erizara.

-nunca he podido ver el color del cielo- esa fue su respuesta, me quede un poco confundido con esa palabras ¿acaso no quería hablar? Lo más seguro es que era una chica nueva en la universidad y no me conocía, otra estuviera feliz por mi cercanía y más si le dirigía la palabra. Los minutos pasaron y no fui capaz de volver abrir mi boca, ella era una antipática y no se merecía que yo le siguiera el juego de hacerla sentir importante, si era muy linda la tonta, pero, eso no era suficiente para que yo cediera. La volví a mirar de reojo y ella seguía en la misma posición. Como era posible que me dijera que nunca ha podido ver el cielo cuando su cara está mirándolo. Tal vez me molestaba porque era la primera mujer que tenía las agallas de ser tan indiferente conmigo. Mire la hora en mi reloj y ya solo faltan cinco minutos para que empezara mi próxima clase, _macroeconomía_ _genial_ pensé, me gustaba mucho más las clases prácticas que las teóricas, pero que más daba, estaba dispuesto a levantarme cuando vi que la pequeña mano de la chica tanteaba a su lado como buscando algo, cuando su mano encontró lo que buscaba se levantó y una especie de barra metálica de color morado se alargaba en frente de ella, y de inmediato lo supe, ella era…

-Adiós, que tengas una feliz tarde y éxito en tu próxima clase-me dijo regalándome una sonrisa hermosa, ella se quedó de pie enfrente de mí como esperando una respuesta, pero de mi boca no salió nada, de inmediato su expresión cambio y se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó avanzar hacia la facultad de artes, hasta que se perdió de mi vista, estaba seguro que mi expresión tenía que ser épica. Ella era ciega y yo como el estúpido insensible que soy no fui capaz de responder a su despedida. Mi mente había hecho conjeturas erradas sobre esa joven, tenía que admitir que había llamado mi atención y al ella responderme de esa manera había herido mi ego, mi ego de mierda. Por eso su respuesta, era obvio que ella nunca había visto el cielo, no podía. Porque de todas las formas en que una persona podía entablar una conversación, se me ocurría hacerlo de esa manera. Me levante y camine a pasos lentos hacia mi facultad, tenía que volverla a encontrar, necesitaba disculparme, ella era la única persona que merecía una disculpa mía. Cuando entre a él aula ya habían comenzado la clase. Tome asiento al fondo del salón y me dispuso anotar el cronograma de la materia y el valor de cada examen. Mi mejor he idiota amigo me hacía señas para que me sentara a su lado, pero lo que menos quería era estar adelante y saber que mi concentración el día de hoy, o más bien por estos momentos, había huido. Los cuarenta y cinco minutos de clases pasaron volando haciendo que me sintiera más relajado. Mi mejor he idiota amigo se acercó a mi lado.

-¿y esa cara?-me pregunto con una sonrisa en su horrenda cara.

-la misma de siempre- le respondí molesto, Naruto tenía la habilidad de hacerme molestar con facilidad, aun no entiendo porque lo considero _mi mejor amigo_.

-si serás idiota, me refiero a tu cara durante toda la clase.

-conocía a alguien y creo que la cague.- Le confesé sin pensar.

-¡wow!- exclamo incrédulo- eso sí que es una confesión súper extraña.

-si serás imbécil, por eso no me gusta contarte nada-le dije molesto.

-era broma-dijo mientras una carcajada llenaba el lugar y los demás compañeros nos volteaban a ver. El siempre sentía la necesidad de llamar la atención, rodé los ojos.

-una chica, de esas que no abundan mucho.

-¿Y?-pregunto haciéndome señas con las manos para que siguiera hablando.

-sabes que, mejor olvídalo-dije mientras me levantaba y tomaba mi libreta, no sería buena idea poner a Naruto más curioso de lo que era. Camine hacia la puerta del aula.

-¡no anormal, tú me cuentas!- escuche como mi mejor he idiota amigo gritaba, lo ignore y camine a la facultad de arte, necesitaba encontrarla…

….

Este era un nuevo reto para mí, estar en la universidad era uno de mis sueños más anhelado y gracias a la ayuda de mi hermana y de mi primo pudimos convencer a mi padre de que este año pudiera entrar a la universidad, con la única condición que fuera en la misma universidad donde estudia mi primo, el cual yo consideraba más bien un hermano, él era muy sobreprotector conmigo entendía sus razones pero él tenía que ser consiente que yo necesitaba ser más independiente, había llegado a la universidad dos semanas antes de que las clases empezaran para poder adaptarme a el lugar y poder desplazarme por mi propia cuenta. Mi habitación la compartía con una chica llamada Ino Yamanaka, muy ruidosa por cierto, ella había llegado una semana antes de las clases pues su familia ya se había ido a parís y ella al igual que yo necesitaba adaptarse, pero no solo a la universidad, sino a la ciudad misma, ella estudiaba medicina y era muy amable y atenta conmigo, entendía por que actuaba así, por mi condición, pero de igual manera se lo agradecía ya que no me trataba con lastima. El día antes de que comenzaran clases había dejado todo listo para esa primera semana, mi ropa estaba organizada por los días juntos, en mi bolso tenia lista mi grabadora y mi guitarra descansaba al lado de esta. La música lo era todo para mí y le agradecía a la vida que por lo menos me diera el don de ser buena en algo, mi guitara era mi mejor amiga. En el futuro quería ser una gran compositora.

Hoy era el gran día, me dirigí a la facultad de artes en compañía de mi primo Neji, le había dicho que no era necesaria su guía pero él podía ser muy terco.

-Listo, Hinata, cualquier cosas que necesites me llamas, estaré pendiente-me dije mientras me guiaba a uno de los asientos del salón –Si alguien se mete con usted, no se lo guarde, le romperé la…

-Neji por Dios-sonreí- tranquilízate, estaré bien.

Necesitaba darle confianza más a el que a mí misma, en el fondo sentía miedo, pero sabía que todo lo hacía por mi gran sueño, así que respire hondo y prácticamente eche a mi primo del salón, él también tenía cosas que hacer. Al cabo de unos minutos sentí pasos y como las sillas eran movidas a mi alrededor, eso indicaba que la clase iba a comenzar.

-Buenos días, jóvenes. Mi nombre es Kurenai-saludo una voz femenina, era grave pero muy cálida. De inmediato saque mi grabadora.

-en el día de hoy solo hablaremos de cómo se llevara a cabo la materia, teoría de la música, el cronograma y la calificación de las evaluaciones…

Después de casi 45 minutos la clase había finalizado, sentí como alguien se llegaba a mi lado y se aclaraba la garganta.

-Hola, tú debes ser Hinata Hyuga cierto- yo asentí ante esa pregunta. Era la voz de Kurenai-Sensei.

-tu primo hablo conmigo y la verdad es que no creo que necesites mucho de mi ayuda, veo que eres independiente pero de igual manera si hay algo que no queda claro me lo puedes decir yo con justo te aclarare cualquier duda.

-gracias, sensei.-dije apenada, Neji no entendía que yo quería hacer las cosas a mi manera. Suspire y me disculpe con la sensei, necesitaba caminar un poco.

Para no perderme empleaba el método de contar mis paso, no era por nada, pero mis sentidos se encontraban súper desarrollados, eso ayudaba a que pudiera andar sola y sin preocupaciones. El oído eran mis ojos y sí que veía muy bien con ellos. Me senté en una banca de madera, sentía los rayos del sol penetrar cada poro de m piel, se sentía bien, amaba la calidez de días como este, donde el aura a mi alrededor era cálida. Al cabo de unos minutos una presencia masculina, estaba segura, tomaba asiento a mi lado, yo aún seguía con mi rostro levantando hacia el celo, el cielo era azul, sabía perfectamente de qué color era cada cosa pero no sabía la diferencia entre el azul cielo del azul marino, eso era confuso.

-Nunca había visto el cielo tan azul ¿tu si?- Ese tono de voz era muy llamativo, era una voz profunda pero armoniosa, casi tan profunda como la de Neji y la de mi padre. Sonreí porque lo más seguro era que esa persona aún no se había dado cuenta de mi condición, así que le respondí-nunca he podido ver el color del cielo- esa fue mi respuesta, era mejor que se diera cuenta de una vez que era ciega. Pero lo que recibí a cambio fue un silencio. No cambie de posición, esperaba que esa voz volviera hablar pero eso nunca sucedió, aunque sabía que seguía a mi lado, el ritmo de su respiración era también profunda y muy sonora. Lo más seguro era que esa persona estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Adiós, que tengas una feliz tarde y éxito en tu próxima clase- me despedí de ese extraño pero nuevamente recibí silencio a cambio, borre la sonrisa de mi rostro y me apresure a mi facultad, lo cual fue mala idea porque no conté bien los pasos y me sentía un poco desorientada.

-¡Hinata!-escuche que Neji gritaba mi nombre – ¿porque no me espero en el aula?

-Quería dar una vuelta por los alrededores-le dije restándole importancia. –No me agrado para nada lo que le dijiste a mi Sensei.

-Lo lamento, pero sabes que me preocupo mucho por ti- dijo cerca de mi oído. Uno de sus brazos se posó en mis hombros.

-todo estará bien-le asegure.

Era lo último que le podía decir. Mi primo siempre seria así conmigo.

…...

Mi intento de ir a buscar a la chica fue frustrado por Karin Uzumaki, la tonta prima de Naruto. Naruto era molesto pero Karin era cien mil veces más desesperante que su primo. No perdía el tiempo para abrazarme, susurrarme cosas a él oído. Era molesta.

-ya basta Karin-le grite molesto, ella no entendía que su actitud me molestaba.

-Sasuke-Kun porque eres así-acaso me estaba preguntando porque la trataba así, era así con todo el mundo en realidad, odio el contacto físico, odio la gente molesta y metiche, odio a las chicas como Karin, pero la muy tonta no entendía de indirectas.

-porque no vas a y le haces la vida imposible a Naruto-le rete, necesitaba distraerla para poder irme a mi habitación.

-Naruto anda atrás de Sakura, además, tengo que aprovechar que la tonta cabello de malteada no está pendiente de ti y ahora al parecer siente cosas por mi inútil primo-dijo, eso sí que era nuevo, el muy condenado de Naruto no me había contado anda.

A lo lejos vi algunos de mis compañero de carrera acercándose donde mí, era el insoportable del Neji Hyuga, Garaa Sabaku No y el cejas de azotador como le decía Naruto, Rock Lee. Con Neji me llevaba del asco, era muy parecido a mi lamentablemente, frio como el polo norte y serio como soldado británico al servicio de la reina. Más de una vez habíamos tenidos encuentros poco amigables, siempre me refutaba en los debates, ya fuera de cualquier materia, mientras que el idiota de Garaa le seguía la corriente.

-Uchiha- saludo.

-Hyuga-le devolví el saludo, casi vomitando su apellido. Era una extraña rivalidad a decir verdad.

-Eso sí que fue raro-comentó Karin, mirando por donde se perdían esos idiotas.

-tengo cosas que hacer Karin-le dije, mientras la soltaba de mi brazo. Ella protesto pero obedeció.

Llegue a mi habitación y para mi mala suerte mi compañero de cuarto ya se encontraba allí, si Naruto es mi compañero.

-teme… ¿porque te fuiste así?-pregunto mientras comía Ramen. Ese era su almuerzo todos los santos días.

-necesitaba hacer algo.

-bueno está bien-dijo restándole importancia, Naruto tenía memoria de pez. Lo más seguro era que ya hubiera olvidado lo que le había comentado en clase macroeconomía.

-¿qué tienes con sakura?-le pregunte.

-sakura al parecer quiera algo conmigo-dijo mientras reía- es una locura, así que espero que las cosas se den.

Yo también sonreí, tal vez si era un tempano de hielo pero me alegraba que mi amigo al fin la mujer que él amaba por fin le prestaba atención.

Al igual que Naruto me dispuse a comer mi almuerzo, tenía mucha hambre.

-Sasuke-me llamo Naruto.

-hmh- murmure para que hablara.

-en la noche, cerca de las gradas donde se juega futbol, Sakura y sus amigas - sonrió al mencionar el nombre de la Haruno.- van hacer una reunión para celebrar este nuevo semestre, ya sabes habrá alcohol y muchos pasapalos…

Era claramente una invitación, la aceptaría solo porque necesitaba distraerme y no pensar en la chica de esta mañana.

…

Después que Neji me dejara en mi habitación, me dispuse a escuchar de mi grabadora todas las clases a las cuales había asistido hoy, quería tener claro todo para no tener que pedirle ayuda a nadie, después de unas horas escuchando las clases, prepare mi almuerzo, una rica ensalada Cesar, era mi favorita. Mi rutina diaria era muy básica la verdad. Escuchar música, tocar la guitarra o escuchar uno que otro audiolibro, en esas simples actividades se iban mis tardes…

-vamos Hinata, vas a ir conmigo-me decía Ino, tratando de convencerme para ir a una reunión a eso de las 8 de la noche. No me parecía buena idea porque mañana tendríamos clases y no quería trasnocharme.

-Ino, no me quiero trasnochar-le confesé.

-me comprometo a traerte a las diez, si-rogaba, sentí como tomaba mis manos. Y repetía una y otra vez, di que sí, di que sí.

-ok, está bien-acepte.

-maravilloso, sé que mis amigos te amaran, eres tan tierna y dulce- ¿amigos? Haciendo amigos era muy mala la verdad. Mis únicos amigos eran Neji, Hanabi y Kiba mi amigo de la escuela. Pero Ino era una persona tan llena de vida que en algunas ocasiones me contagiaba con su buen ánimo, como hace tres días que fuimos a él parque de diversiones, si mi primo Neji se entera de seguro le daría un infarto. Fue algo nuevo pero emocionante.

Ya estábamos lista, solo faltaba _The make-up_ como decía ella, para estar completamente listas.

-Hinata, déjame ponerte bella-decía mientras utilizaba algo esponjado contra mi rostro- te pintare los labios de rosa- ¿ok, ese era un color suave, cierto? No quería parecer un payaso.

-te vez hermosa, Hinata-dijo mientras palmeaba mi hombro. Me sentía un poco nerviosa, no sabía si era hermosa o fea y de igual manera no podía calificar algo en esos dos estándares, solo sabía que lo feo era desagradable y lo hermoso agradable, la única manera que podía compararlo era con los sabores.

Tome mi bastón y mis lentes, Ino me ofreció su brazo para que la pudiera tomar del codo. Caminamos como diez minutos, a medida que nos acercábamos a el lugar, podía escuchar las voces animadas y un poco de música. Sentía mis mejillas arder.

-¡Ino cerda!-sentí una voz aguda gritar el nombre de mi amiga.

-Frente de marquesina- ella respondió, sonreí ante lo peculiar de ese saludo, caminamos unos cuantos pasos más.

-Hinata ella es mi amiga y compañera de carrera, Sakura Haruno- tendí la mano esperando que estrechara la suya a modo de saludo. Su mano era pequeña y suave.

-el gusto es mío Hinata-dijo risueña.

-Hinata-me llamo ino- volteé a donde ella me llamo, a mi derecha- Sakura es un poco más alta que tú y es fea-dijo mientras se reía. Sentí un golpe y una queja por parte de Ino, eso me hizo reír.

-vamos, te voy a presentar a mis otros amigos-dijo cerca de mi oído yo automáticamente asentí, camine a su lado nuevamente. Ino era casi parecida a mi hermana, por eso le había tomado cariño en tan pocas semanas, cuando le pregunte que me describiera su persona, ella sonrió y me dijo _: Puedo ser muy vanidosa_ , no la entendía pero con el pasar de los días me di cuenta que era muy segura de sí misma, ojala yo tuviera esa misma confianza en mí.

-Chicos-grito- aquí está mi amiga Hinata, ella es un porquecito de vainilla.

-Hola-salude tímidamente. Ya me imagina a todos preguntándose porque andaba con lentes oscuros si era de noche.

-Hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- una gran mano estrecho la mía, era áspera pero desprendía calor – ¿porque usas lentes?-pregunto.

-idiota, Naruto-grito Ino- si eras inoportuno- yo sonreí, al parecer Naruto era directo.

-pero es que ella…

-cállate, ven Hinata y te presento a los demás.

Después de estrechar muchas veces mis manos con otras personas, solo recordaba los nombres de Naruto y Sakura. Eran los que más hablaban. Al cabo de media hora nos sentamos en las gradas y sentía la música que retumbaba a mí alrededor. Ino estaba muy atenta al igual que Naruto, me traían bebidas, obviamente nada de alcohol, y se los agradecía, pero en el fondo me sentía incomoda, no era persona de estar con tantas personas, eso me hacía sentir insegura y desubicada.

-Oye, Hinata, ¿enserio no vez nada?- pregunto Naruto sin ningún tipo de lastima en su voz, eso me agrado.

-no, nada- respondí

-¿qué te gusta hacer?-pregunto con tono de curiosidad, se notaba que está interesado, tal vez era la primera vez que hablaba con una persona como yo.

-la música, toco la guitarra y bueno por eso estudio música-le conté animada.

-wow, eso es interesante-dijo mientras palmeaba mi hombro. Sonreí porque me agradaba este chico.

-¿Invitaste a Sasuke?- escuche que pregunto Ino.

-claro, pero tú sabes cómo es él. Deja y le mando un mensaje para decirle que Karin no está aquí y que no le hará la vida imposible- los dos estallaron en risas. No sabía de qué hablaban pero de igual manera sonreí. Después de todo la estaba pasando bien.

…

Había recibido un mensaje del dobe, diciéndome que Karin no estaba presente en la reunión, eso no era un factor decisivo para animarme a ir, pero sabía que lo más seguro era que se burlaban de mi por eso. Había decidió no ir por el simple hecho que no era solo Karin la que se pondría insoportable, si no cualquier chica loca que estuviera con unos cuantos tragos encima. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y en la televisión no había nada bueno, así que me levante y me cambie de camisa. Iría. Si el ambiente estaba insoportable me vendría enseguida.

Tome la chaqueta de cuero que me había regalado Itachi, ya que hacia un poco de frio, mis pasos eran lentos, al llegar a las gradas pude ver a mis amigos que reían y bebían de sus vasos rojos. El primero en abordarme fue Naruto y sus preguntas sin fin que me sacaban de quicio. Ino por su lado me saco la lengua a modo de saludo, la muy inmadura no aguantaba ni una gota de alcohol y Sakura solo me saludo con su cabeza, eso era agradable en realidad, por fin se habían acabado los días donde la Haruno era casi o igual de insoportable que Karin.

-Uchiha- decía con alegría Ino- ven que quiero presentarte a una amiga, es muy linda-decía mientras hacia una mueca horrible. Me arrastro y enfrente de mi estaba un chica con una coleta alta, estaba de espalda.

-Hinata, él es Sasuke alias témpano de Hielo-dijo burlona. La chica se giró y pude verla, era ella, la chica de esta mañana. Estire mi mano y no dije nada, solo murmure. Ella sonrió y aparto su pequeña mano. Se sentó. Parecía juagar con sus dedos.

-Ya vuelvo Sasuke, voy a buscarle algo de comer a Hinata, cuídala, no la vayas a seducir-dijo mientras pasaba a mi lado.

Yo no le preste atención a la Yamanaka, siempre salía con tus comentarios tan fuera de lugar como Naruto, en fin, solo podía ver a la chica, era bella sin duda. Tome asiento a su lado y vi cómo se tensó.

-Soy Sasuke- anuncie, ella arrugo el ceño.

-eres el chico de esta mañana cierto- afirmo, me dejo asombrado. No esperaba que me reconociera así tan fácilmente.

-sí y lamento…- no me dejo continuar.

-olvida eso-dijo sonriendo.

Yo también sonreí, al parecer no era de importancia para ella lo de esta mañana.

No sabía que más decir, la verdad, esto era una situación extraña. Ella era una persona con una condición especial, por así decirlo, y no sabía cómo tenía que tratarla. Mi mente comenzó a pensar cosas… ¿tendría alguna oportunidad con ella? ¿Tal vez tenía un novio? Porque demonios estaba pensando en esas cosas.

-¿me recuerdas tu nombre?- le pregunte para callar las voces de mi mente.

-Hinata-contesto ella sonrojándose. -¡Hinata!-pero al mismo tiempo Neji Hyuga gritaba su nombre

-¿qué demonios haces aquí y al lado de ese imbécil?

* * *

Si ven algún error díganmelo, para corregirlo.

Si les gusta la seguiré, por el momento este fic sera continuado a paso de vencedores jajaja un poco lento para que quede mejor hecho, así que paciencia mis niños y niñas.

att Rohana Roberta

…


	2. chapter 2

OJOS DE LUNA

CAPITULO 2

Ojos que te quieren ver.

Canción Del Fanfic: Fly me to The Moon de Frank Sinatra (Versión del Ending de Evangelion del OST2 – 22- Fly me to The Moon (Rei #6))

Llévame volando hasta la luna,

déjame jugar con las estrellas.

Déjame ver como es la primavera

en Júpiter y en Marte.

En otras palabras, toma mi mano,

en otras palabras… Cariño, bésame.

Llenas mi corazón de canto,

Déjame cantar por los siglos de los siglos.

Tú eres todo lo que anhelo,

Todo lo que venero y adoro.

En otras palabras, por favor se sinceró,

En otras palabras… te amo.

Mis oídos amplificaban los sonidos y por medio de su fuerte he irregular respiración, supe que estaba muy molesto.

La voz de mi primo sonaba muy molesta, lo más seguro era que, me había ido a buscar a la habitación y no me encontró o que había sido invitado a esta reunión y lo que menos se esperaba era encontrarme aquí. La segunda era lo más probable.

-Primo, todo está bien-le dije para que no hiciera una de sus escenas al mismo tiempo gire mi cuerpo a donde provenía la voz de mi querido.

-¿es familia tuya?-me pregunto Sasuke. Yo asentí. En su voz se notaba un toque de incredibilidad. Debía de conocer a mi primo seguramente.

-te lo vuelvo a preguntar Hinata Hyuga. ¿Qué haces aquí y con él?

-¿qué te pasa Hyuga, acaso ella es un bebe?-le pregunto el joven Sasuke. En su voz se notaba molestia. Muy mala señal. En qué momento esto se había puesto color de hormiga como dice Hanabi. Al parecer Neji y Sasuke no eran amigos…

-wow, tranquilos chicos- gritaba Ino- Hinata como levantas pasiones- dijo riéndose y entregándome un vaso.

-¿acaso le estas dando alcohol?- pregunto mi primo mientras me arrebataba el vaso de las manos.

-¿Neji en que habíamos quedado?-le pregunte molesta, esto era el colmo, porque se ponía así. ¿Acaso siempre tenía que estar bajo el ala de mi primo? No quería eso en mi vida. No me molestaba su atención hacia mí pero a veces superaba los límites.

-vamos te llevare a tu habitación- me tomo de la mano y ni me dio tiempo de despedirme, me arrastro hacia mi dormitorio. Iba furioso lo podía sentir. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación yo lo único que hice fue tomar asiento con la ayuda de él.

-¿Hinata en que estabas pensando? ¿Porque estabas en esa reunión? eso fue muy riesgoso-me regaño. Sus preguntas eran interminables

-porque iba hacer riesgoso... Fui con Ino, ella me prometió traerme a las diez- ya no estaba segura que hora era. No había escuchado mi reloj dar la hora.

-pues ya son las diez- dijo mientras suspiraba- sabes que me preocupo mucho por usted y mi tío….

-se lo que te pido mi padre pero relájate primo, la estaba pasando bien de verdad, los amigos de Ino son agradable-le confesé.

-Ino no me agrada-me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y tomaba una de mis manos entre las de él – es muy impulsiva.

-¿la conoces de antes?-le pregunte curiosa.

-claro que si… debo irme Hinata, mañana tenemos clases y tienes que dormir-dijo por último, se despidió dándome un beso en la frente. Me dejo pensativa y ya casi a lo último de mi tiempo de reflexión me acorde de Sasuke, como sería él.

Acostada en mí cama no pude evitar que la voz de ese joven resonara en mi cabeza. Me había gustado mucho su voz, su voz me transmitía un poco de su personalidad. Debía de ser un joven seguro de sí mismo e inteligente. Me encantaría conocerlo con mis manos, saber cómo es su nariz, como son sus labios. Si son gruesos o delgados…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté justo a tiempo, me duche y aliste para ir a mi clase de hoy. Después de un agradable desayuno, me colocaba mis zapatos cuando sentí los pasos de Ino.

-Hina, no sabía que Neji era tu primo-dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Lo es-dije suspirando- él se preocupa mucho por mí, la verdad. Debí haberle avisado.

Un silencio se apodero a nuestro alrededor ¿acaso Ino quería decir algo más? Busque su mano en el sofá. Cuando la encontré la apreté, ella relajo su cuerpo.

-Neji… y yo fuimos novios…-dijo con voz baja, fue casi como un susurro- y no salieron las cosas bien…

-No estaba enterada-le confesé. ¿Acaso aun sentía algo por mi primo?

-En fin Hina, espero que la pasaras bien anoche, nos vemos en la tarde, hoy me toca ir al hospital- Ino se levantó, sentí su peso desaparecer de mi lado.

Las relaciones de parejas me parecían tan confusas, tal vez porque yo nunca he tenido una… El amor que he sentido solo ha sido amor fraternal, amor de familia, amor hacia mi padre, hermana y mi primo. Pero amor de novios o de pareja era algo lejano en mi vida…

Me había despertado antes que sonara mi despertador, aún faltaba una hora para que este sonara. Había soñado con ella… Con Hinata. En mi sueño ella era un ángel de luz, vestida de blanco, con un aire de inocencia y pureza, que me arrancaba de las llamas del infierno. Nunca había soñado algo así…

¿Me gustaba? Sí. Pero… como hacía para acercarme a ella, Neji me daría una paliza pensando que solo me quiero aprovechar. Y en realidad mis intenciones eran sin malicia, por primera vez en mi vida me llamaba la atención una mujer que no fuera solo para tener sexo. No sabía porque, pero ella era diferente, no solo por su condición, eso no me importaba, lo que me llamaba, era ella, su aura, su sencillez. Todo eso era una suposición en mi mente porque en realidad no la conocía, pero eso sentía, sentía paz… Era como si ella fuera para mí. Algo me lo decía.

La mañana paso tranquila, ya a la hora del receso, camine a mi banca. Anhelaba que ella estuviera allí, cuando mis paso doblaron a la derecha pude ver a ese lugar, ella estaba allí. En la misma posición de ayer, su cara levantada hacia el cielo, su cabello suelto largo meciéndose al compás del viento, lentamente. Vestía un jeans negro y un suéter rosa de mangas largas con un estampado en su espalda, parecía ser un dibujo, pero no podía estar seguro de lo que era. Me acerque más. Solo unos cuantos pasos me separaban de ella, aclare mi garganta para que supiera que había alguien cerca de ella. Me senté a su lado. Ella sonrió.

-Hola Hinata, soy Sasuke-anuncie.

-lo sé-me respondió, eso me hizo sonreír. Yo la vi de reojo, y vi su perfil, era hermosa.

-qué bueno-dije, no sabía que más decir, era como si fuera otra persona delante de ella.

-¿Mi primo y tú no se llevan bien, cierto?- comento y de inmediato despeje esos pensamientos anteriores.

-aja… es por motivos sin razón en realidad, una rivalidad académica- eso era lo que yo suponía, los dos éramos los mejores en la clase.

-no es sin razón entonces-dijo sonriendo- se cómo es mi primo, no le gusta perder y quiere ser el mejor en todo. ¿Así que me imagino que tú eres igual? – asentí, pero recordé que ella no podía ver.

-si… - respondí- ¿Qué estudias?

-música, toco la guitara y el piano aunque en este último no soy tan buena.

-Yo toco el piano-le confesé, aunque hace ya mucho tiempo que no lo hacia

-Sasuke, me encanto hablar contigo, ya debo irme a mi siguiente clase- Hinata se levantó, yo hice lo mismo.

-un momento… yo quiero ser tu amigo, puedo ayudarte con el piano si gustas-le propuse, no tenía paciencia para enseñar, pero era una buena excusa para que ella dijera que sí.

-gracias… adiós- sonrió nerviosa y camino alejándose de mí, me sentía como un tonto, ese no era yo. ¿Que era lo que me pasaba?

No quería seguir escuchando su voz, por eso me fui tan repentinamente, aún faltaba para mi próxima clase, pero estaba segura que si esa voz se grababa aún más en mi mente, terminaría soñando con esa voz por el resto de mi vida, y no quiero pensar cosas inalcanzables. En el fondo si quería ser su amiga.

Me puse mi pijama apenas llegue a mi habitación, almorcé y de una me metí entre mis sabanas, escondí mi cara entre mi almohada. Me sentía triste. Quería una vida normal, nunca me había molestado el no ver, aunque había momentos donde me deprimía, siempre salía victoriosa, pero esta vez era diferente, quería poder ver a ese joven. Al cabo de una hora y media, sentí la puerta principal ser tocada. Me levante y fui abrir, era Neji. Me abrazo fuertemente, de seguro mi cara lucia mal.

-¿Te sientes mal?-pregunto mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá.

-cansancio-respondí mientras me hacía bolita a su lado.

-odio que me mientas ¿dime que te paso? Si alguien se metió con usted…

-no primo, es solo que algunos días me siento triste, pero es normal- le reste importancia.

-no debe de estarlo-suspiro-me tiene a mí- Sonreí, no podía contarle a mi primo el motivo de mi tristeza.

-Hinata, debo irme-anuncio- solo pasaba a ver como estaba.

-porque huyas tan rapado de aquí. ¿es por ino?

-¿te dijo algo?-pregunto.

-sí, que fueron novios.-revele la información que me dio Ino.

-hmh-murmuró, sentí como se alejaba de mi lado.

-¿qué fue lo que paso?-quería saber

-ino es muy ruidosa para mí.

-ino es una buena chica, primo- Él tenía razón, pero eso no opacaba la gran mujer que era.

-lo sé, pero no somos compatibles, me voy no quiero encontrármela-sus pasos iban hacia la puerta.

-debe ser que aun te gusta ¿cierto?- el no respondió, en ese momento supe que si le gustaba, que aun sentía algo por ella.

No quiero pasar por lo mismo que mi primo, lo mejor era no sentarme más en esa banca.

Había pasado una semana. El tiempo pasa volando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a la Hime, como la había apodado, no la había vuelto a ver, era como si hubiera desaparecido. La banca durante esos días estuvo sola, no me acercaba, solo esperaba paciente escondido como un puberto esperando a que ella llegara y se sentara mirando hacia el cielo, con su cabello lacio y brillante meciéndose al compás del viento… No intente acercarme a su facultad pues, no me parecía correcto sobre todo cuando se notaba que era un intento de huir de mí, quizás ya alguien le había contado sobre mi fama de mujeriego, la cual no era cierta… Si había tenidos dos novias en mi vida era mucho. Y en cuanto a relaciones casuales pues no podía negarlas, pero por eso eran casuales, nada de compromiso por ambas partes, pero los chismes, rumores y cuentos son más rápidos que la luz. Era domingo y había venido a ver a Itachi, él estaba de lleno trabajando en las empresas de la familia.

-Itachi-lo llame para que me prestara atención ya que no despegaba su vista de la computadora.

-dime-se quitó sus lentes estilo Harry Potter y me miro atento.

-me gusta una chica-le confesé, este sonrió.

-eso es excelente hermano menor-me quedo mirando, esperando a que siguiera- ¿quieres algún concejo?-yo asentí.-bueno usa condón por favor.

-no es eso, idiota- odiaba cuando Itachi se ponía en mal chistoso.

-Entonces…

-Ella es ciega… -la cara de burla de Itachi desapareció ante mi revelación.

-bueno creo que lo importante es que te corresponda, cierto.

-ni siquiera quiere ser mi amiga, además huye de mí y para finalizar es prima de Neji.

-Es una Hyuga entonces-dijo pensativo.

Si-le afirme, esperando una respuesta de su parte.

-Debes de tener cuidado Sasuke, porque Neji y su familia son mu celosos entre ellos, por así decirlos, y siendo ella… teniendo ella esa condición deben de sobreprotegerla mucho.

-Lo sé, ya él me dijo que no me quería cerca, pero sabes que eso no es un impedimento para mí, ella me gusta y mucho- le confesé.

Entonces búscala y dile que quieres ser su amigo, gánate su corazón hermano, a las cosas bien y primero confirma que tu le gustes, no querrás ilusionarte y sé que eres muy vengativo, eso sería muy cruel.

Asentí porque tenía razón.

-Gracias- le dije.

-Solo gracias, te toca pagar la pizza, mis concejos no son gratis tonto hermano menor.

Había dicho cuanto odia a mi hermano… Porque puede ser muy insoportable si se lo proponía.

Hice lo que me prometí que no haría, volver a la banca, lo más probable era que el volviera o tal vez no. Quería escuchar su voz y decirle que sí, que quería ser su amiga. Pero el tiempo paso y el no parecía que llegaría. Me levante y cuando iba caminando sentí su voz llamarme, me detuve de inmediato y me gire, sentí sus pasos acercarse y mi corazón acelerarse… esa no fue una muy buena reacción, porque me llene de nervioso. Había sido una tonta en volver a la banca.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
